yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Playing the Yuna Way (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Playing the Yuna Way. One morning, Princess Yuna was getting ready to meet her friends. Princess Celestia: (serving her fruit face pancakes) Anything special today, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yeah! As Yuna started eating, Princess Luna was concern what it was. Princess Luna: Well, Yuna? Princess Yuna: My friends and I are gonna play some games at the Golden Oaks Library. Princess Celestia: Well, I hope you have a great time, My Little Niece. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. And so, Yuna took off and meet her friends at Golden Oaks Library. And soon enough, Yuna arrived on Mack's trailer with McQueen and Mater. Princess Yuna: Thanks for the lift, Mack. Mack: No worries, Yuna. It's the least I can do. Princess Yuna: And Lighting, Mater, Glad you two could join us. Lightning McQueen: Glad you ask. Mater: This is gonna be fun! Then, All of Yuna's friends came to see her. Pound Cake: Hey, Yuna! Pumpkin Cake: How'd ya been? Princess Yuna: Doing so well. Just as they went inside, They took a look around the game room when they found some enchanted ones. Prince Jeremiah: Wow! Look at all those board games! Sunrise Shimmer: Look what I found, Jumanji! Prince Sunlight: And look, The video game of Jumanji. And Zathura! Princess Yuna: (spotted a familier game) Dipper, Mabel, Look! Dipper Pines: Whoa! Mabel Pines: That must be Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons! Princess Yuna: Dipper, You and Mabel played that game before? Dipper Pines: Yeah. But, Mabel doesn't. Then, Yuna decided to play the game. Princess Yuna: Guys, I think I've found a new game to play. Just as Yuna begins to play the game, She started to learn the rules. Princess Yuna: Hmmm... Let's see here. Dipper Pines: Yuna, You do know how the game goes now, Right? Princess Yuna: Right. Then, She decided to make something new for a change as they begin to play. Dipper Pines: So, Yuna, Any changes? Princess Yuna: We pick each medieval characters as our own avatars, And the first player who started the game before gets to pick with quest to come up of it's own. Mabel Pines: Wow, Yuna. That's a neat change you made up. Princess Yuna: Thank you. Gosalyn Mallard: So, Yuna. Which medieval avatar are you making yourself? Princess Yuna: (thinking) I'll be the alicorn knight. Now, Each of you pick your avatar. The foals and children think as they pick their own avatar as played the game. After playing the game, The rest of Yuna's friends were heading home. Princess Yuna: See you guys later! Prince Edmond: See you tomorrow! Just as Luna was putting the games away, She was taking a liking to Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. Ford Pines: I see you're starting to like this game, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Yeah, Ford. Ford Pines: I must warn you though, Yuna. You've got to be extremely careful getting involved on playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons too often, It's enchanted. Princess Yuna: Just like the two games of Jumanji and Zathura. Ford Pines: Exactly. And one more thing, It'll only be over once any of you wins the game. Soon, Yuna started playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons with Nyx, Snowdrop and Flurry Heart. Princess Yuna: Behold, The Blue Moon Knight has finally reached it's goal. Nyx: Oh yeah? Princess Flurry Heart: Just wait until I defeat the evil wizard squid! Snowdrop: I can sense which goblin tries to take me on. Then, Flurry won the game with one blast of her magic against the wizard squid. Princess Flurry Heart: You lose, I win! Princess Yuna: (stick out her hoof) Great game, Flurry. Princess Flurry Heart: (shook it) Thanks, Yuna. Nyx: Wow, And I thought I was a fair player. Later, Yuna begins to play Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons with Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Cruz Ramirez and Dusty Crophopper. Princess Yuna: Alright, Guys. Pick your avatar in this game. Lightning McQueen: I will be Thunder Lightning! Mater: Sir Tow Mater of Springs! Sally Carrera: I am Lady Sally! Cruz Ramirez: I'm Duchess Cruz! Dusty Crophopper: Prince Dusty will do! Princess Yuna: Let's do this! As the game goes on, Dusty won fare in square. Dusty Crophopper: I win. Then, Yuna shook his hoof for a fair play. Princess Yuna: Good game, Dusty. Then, Yuna started playing with Kai, Lloyd and Laval. Princess Yuna: Now you three pick your avatar. Kai: I will be Lord Fire. Lloyd Garmadon: I'm the Energy King. Laval: You're looking at the Jungle Emperor. Just as their game goes on, Laval finally won the game. Laval: Yes! I won. Princess Yuna: Great game. So, Yuna shook with Laval for winning fairly. Next, Yuna started playing with the Changeling Trio. Princess Yuna: Okay, Thorax, Scotch, Figge. Choose your avatar. Thorax: I'm the Alicorn King. Scotch: I'm his Squire. Figge: And I'm his jester. With the game going on for quite sometime, Thorax won the game. Thorax: I win. Princess Yuna: Good game, Thorax. Good game. Then, They shook each other's hooves for the best game. The next day, Yuna decided to get his friends and ready to make Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons her way. Princess Yuna: Okay, Guys. Hope you're ready to play the game my way. Gosalyn Mallard: You bet we are, Yuna. Honker Muddlefoot: Yuna, Are you sure it's safe to use your magic to make the rules your way? Princess Yuna: No worries, Honker. Ford told me not to use my magic for personal gain, Just as wisely as I have to. So, Yuna cast as spell so everyone were actually inside Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. Princess Flurry Heart: We're in this awesome place. Mabel Pines: That is so cool! (to Dipper) You've experienced it before, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Yes, I have once! Soon, They saw a damsel in distress by the evil wizard. Blue Star: And look, The damsel has been kidnapped! Sunbeam: We gotta rescue her! Dipper Pines: So, What's the plan, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Let me think. And not too soon, Yuna came up with an idea of her own. Princess Yuna: I got an idea! So, She explain the whole battle strategy to win the game. At last, Yuna was ready to face the evil wizard. Princess Yuna: Hey, You! As the evil wizard looked, Yuna and her friends came and appose him. Pound Cake: Release the damsel! Pumpkin Cake: Or else! And so, Yuna and her friends fought the evil wizard while Pound Cake quickly flew to the damsel. Pound Cake: I got the damsel! Damsel: My hero! With one kiss in the cheek, Pound Cake got a little blushed. Princess Yuna: And now, Game over! As Yuna and her friends returned home, They all had fun. Princess Yuna: I got the trophy. Pound Cake: Congrats, Yuna. Dipper Pines: You sure know how to make Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons your own way. Cream Puff: Yeah, Especially how Pound Cake got kissed after rescuing the damsel. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's celebrate at Sugarcube Corner for some ice cream, My treat. At Sugarcube Corner, Yuna used her magic to turn her trophy into gold coins to spend on ice cream. Princess Yuna: It's on me, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cup Cake: Of course, Princess Yuna. Mr. Carrot Cake: So, Did you kids have fun playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons? Pound Cake: We sure have, Pop. Pumpkin Cake: You and Mom just missed it, It was awesome! Mrs. Cup Cake: That's great, Dear. (present the big ice cream) Enjoy your ice cream. And soe, Yuna and her friends raised their spoons to honor their victory. Back at Canterlot, Yuna was just returning home when she met with her mother and aunt. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. How'd you enjoy Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons? Princess Yuna: I was doing playing in my own way. Princess Celestia: And you well did you play it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Well, I've enjoyed playing the game along with my friends. Princess Luna: We're so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Celestia: Mind if we play the game with you? Princess Yuna: Sure. Finally, Yuna played Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons with her mother and aunt happily. Princess Yuna: (voice over) Dear Journal, Today was the most proudest in my life. And after having fun playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons, It's always the fun adventure. Your owner, Princess Yuna. The End In the end credits, Yuna was finish painting the Fabulous Shooting Star. Princess Yuna: (painting "The Fabulous Shooting Star" onto her racecar's sides) Perfect, Just perfect. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225